1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an organic light-emitting substrate, a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting substrate, and an organic light-emitting display device having the organic light-emitting substrate. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting substrate capable of repairing electric defects of a gate line a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting substrate, and an organic light-emitting display device having the organic light-emitting substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display device includes an organic light-emitting substrate emitting light, an opposite substrate facing the organic light-emitting substrate and a sealing member formed interposed between the organic light-emitting substrate and the opposite substrate to seal the organic light-emitting substrate and the opposite substrate.
The organic light-emitting substrate includes a base substrate, an organic light-emitting diode and a driving circuit part electrically connected to the organic light-emitting diode to output driving current.
The driving circuit part includes a gate line, a data line, a bias line, a switching transistor and a driving transistor. The switching transistor is electrically connected to the gate line and the data line, and the driving transistor is electrically connected to the bias line, the organic light-emitting diode and the switching transistor.
The gate line is patterned from a gate metal layer formed on the base substrate. When the gate line is formed from the gate metal layer, electric defects such as a short, or an open, etc., may be generated in the gate line. Electric defects of the gate line may cause line defects in a display image of the organic light-emitting display device.